Reckoning
by LunarChaos1998
Summary: ***Post-Rapture*** Luce and Daniel's lives are perfect...or so they thought. Old Memories resurface and with that new enemies. Things take a turn for the worse and lives are lost. Who will survive the reckoning? *Disclaimer.* All characters belong to Lauren Kate
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

* * *

><p>Blood and Pain, were everywhere. Blood ran across the ground, soaking into my clothes and my wings. I shivered in shock and disgust. My beautiful pure whitesilver feathers slowly stiffening with the metallic scented fluid. I heard my beloved's horrified and lamentful cry. Every fiber of my being willed my body to get up and fight and make my way to sooth that cry but sharp pain was everywhere like a neverending scream deep inside my body which shocked my body into immobility. A shadow fell over my body and I was greeted with a lion-like grin, exposing sharp white teeth. The figure wielding a brillant sword. The blade of obsidian, the fuller of the blade had magnificent silver swirls. the silver cross guard curving out and then up as if resembling horns. The monster let out a cruel smirk of satisfaction before the blade plunged into my chest with one clean, quick motion.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Chapter One**

_****** 2 Months Earlier. ******_

* * *

><p><strong>Luce's POV<strong>

I dashed out of the suffocating auditorium after the completion of my last final, greeted by a laugh from Daniel, who hopped off his perch on a wall and came towards me pushing my hair back. "That bad huh? That you needed to run?" He teased. "I swear I'm going to need a real psychiatrist after that exam." I smile back before going on tip-toe and brushed my lips off his. "Hey." I grin as I pull back slightly. "Hello to you too." Daniel smiled. "So nearly-Doctor Prior you ready to hit the road?" Daniel grinned and wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

I had almost forgotten about how I had promised Daniel, I'd spend the summer with him and his family in the Bahamas. The worry suddenly set in again. Here was this amazing upper-classman with a straight-laced family who owned a holiday home in the Bahamas and a few other places. Here I was, barely scraping by, living off a swimming scholarship and working 9-to-5 on the weekends at a local caught my expression Daniel's face dropped it's mischievous look and he looked at me. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" Daniel asked concerned pulling back to take in my expression. "No no no no, I'm not. It's just..." I say cracking my knuckles and his hands quickly cover my hands to stop my awful habit. "What if your family don't like me? I mean I'm not like...rich...I just feel like Jack and Rose you know.." I say squinting at him. "As in Titanic?" Daniel smirked. "Wait! So you're a dude." He gasped. I swatted him playfully. "That makes you the girl." I point out. "Well I mean, when I was little my sister's used to dress me up in dresses and give me manicures so I kind of saw it coming." He chuckled before pulling me to him. "Luce, My family are going to love you. You're funny, smart and down-to-earth unlike most girls here." He said casting an eye at our surroundings. "Heard that!" Nora chimed in as she arrived rolling my suitcases towards us. "I didn't mean you either Nora." Daniel smiled before tousling her hair playfully almost as if Nora were his little sister. Nora knocked him off of her. "Be warned, Green. I am in the progress of becoming a black belt." Nora said seriously though we all knew she just being playful as she handed over my suitcases. "Bon Voyage, mes amis." She said in her french. "A bientot." Daniel winked. Nora and Luce pounced on each-other hugging each other tightly. "Promise me, you'll come visit whenever you escape Prince Charming over there." Nora said into Luce's hair. "Of course and I'II call as soon as I get there." Luce replied. "You better, I'II need all the dets on Charming's exotic apartment." Nora chimed making Luce laugh before releasing her best friend and waved one last time before making her way to Daniel's black Porsche 911, he'd already triumphantly stuffed the suitcases into the car and grinned at Luce. "Told ya I could do it." He winked. Luce rolled her eyes as she slid into the passenger seat of the car and stabbed the buckle before Daniel now sat in the car reached over and buckled her in and kissed her cheek. "Come on or we'll miss our flight." Daniel smiled before putting the car into drive and off they went. Luce opened the window and put her hand out into the cool air. "Be prepared for a cozy 29 Degrees Celsius." Daniel grinned as he glanced at her. Before long we were at the airport and past security. I smirked "O shut up." Daniel blushed. "That security officer got _pretty_ handsy with you." I teased giggling before Daniel punched my shoulder playfully. "What ever made the alarm go off?" I asked him. "I forgot to take my keys out of my pocket." He mumbled and I laughed. "God I love you." I giggled before kissing him softly.

For the next hour before boarding we spent the time sitting down and either talking, reading or trying to beat the others score in Flappy Bird just before the announcement of the commencement of our flights boarding, I had gone to get Daniel and I a drink and as I turned from the counter of Starbucks, I knocked into someone. Sending their drink to the ground. "O god, I'm so sorry!" I said in shock before the emerald eyes looked up at me and a sense of knowing washed over me. A look of shock danced in his eyes too. "No, No it's fine, really I didn't like the Iced Frappé anyway." He smiled. "I'm Luce." I smile. "Cam, enchantée." He smiled back. "Luce! We're boarding." Daniel's voice said from behind us before noticing the figure infront of me and he frowned. "Daniel this is Cam, I accidently spilt his...whatever it was." I informed him. "Daniel, Have we met?" Daniel said to Cam. Cam's lips pursed then frowned and he shook his head. "No, that that I recall." He offered. "If you'd excuse me, Have a nice flight." He called as he jogged towards another guy with dreadlocks who watched us. "This is weird." Daniel said. "I know right." I agreed. "Well come on, I worked my butt off to maintain my bikini body." I joked as I tugged him to the gate. "I know you did." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows again but his tone seemed distant and I knew what he was thinking. We both recognized that guy but from where?


	3. Where One Shall Stand

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Luce's POV <strong>

After a pretty uneventful flight we disembarked the plane hand-in-hand.

"So how are we getting to Casa-del-Green?" I mused

A Cheshire cat grin spread across Daniel's face as he looked at me.

"Here, my dear Luce is where you meet my grizzly bear of a brother Everett." He grinned.

I smile back, he'd told me about Everett, Everett was a sailor in the U.S. Navy and Daniel hadn't seen him in at least a year.

"So I should brace for impact?" I tease. Daniel cocked an eyebrow. "Not that type of impact." I smirk and swat him as he laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist as he lead me to collect our baggage. My big red duffel bag went past and I struggled to lift it off the belt before Daniel one-handedly lifted it clean off. "Whoa!" I exclaimed as I stared at him. "Where did those come from!" I ask as I poke his biceps. "Shut up, you idiot." He says affectionately as he tousled my hair playfully as he grabbed his bag and we made our way out of arrivals and Daniel chuckled and I followed his gaze to a Mesomorphic around six foot one guy whose blonde hair was noticeably growing out from a military buzz cut. He was holding a sign in his big hands that read;

_Paging My Lil' Brother Daniel and his lil' psychiatrist Lucinda Prior._

A grin spread across his face as he lowered the sign as we approach we pulls Daniel in and claps him on the back. "How you doing Danny boy?" Everett smiled. "Same old." Daniel smiled before he pulled back and within a second. My feet were around 3 inches from the ground as I was brought into a bear hug. "So this is her huh? The one who has the long black hair that Daniel practically sent me a page in an email describing." He grinned as he set me down and looked at me. Daniel punched him in that brotherly way when he's been embarrassed. I laugh. "That would be me." I smile. "Daniel's descriptions did you no justice." He winked. I blushed. "Well come on you two, let's get you two home." Everett smiled taking my red duffel and carrying it towards a khaki land rover defender and just before I jumped into the back seat a face caught my eye. That guy from the airport. Sam? no Cam. But there were others around him now. A girl with hot-pink hair, a guy with black and gold dreadlocks and a small girl with an edgy pixie cut.

_You know you they are Lucinda. _

_Remember, Remember the fields of white. _

_Where you and the dark one will certainly fight. _

_Because where one shall stand triumphant with all. _

_The other shall fall and have nothing at all._

Luce's eyes widened at the voice in her head and noticed the look of shock in each of their faces except for two. Cam and the guy with the dreads. Quickly Luce turned and climbed into the back and sat quietly and buckled herself in and pretended to listen to the ramblings of Daniel and Everett but her mind kept repeating those words she could have sworn were said. "_Where one shall stand triumphant with all, The other shall fall and have nothing at all."_

_**Author's Note; I know this seems boring at the moment but I promise very soon the action will be in full swing. Oh and have a Happy New Year!**_


End file.
